


Escape from Blackwater City

by JessJesstheBest



Series: Jessie's Klainemas Miracle (or Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2016) [17]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Kid Fic, Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 08:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8884750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessJesstheBest/pseuds/JessJesstheBest
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are eight years old and just want to play video games.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Klaine Advent](http://klaineadvent.tumblr.com): Day 17 - Quirk

“No, Kurt, you have to– no! Here, wait.”

Kurt yanked the controller out of Blaine’s reach. "I can do it! I can do it!”

Blaine pouted, watching the screen as Kurt tried and failed to escape from Blackwater City.

“But Kurt, it’s faster if you don’t fall in the water.”

“Just lemme do it!”

Blaine sunk dramatically to the floor putting his chin in his hands. Kurt may have been older than him, but he was the one who played the game already. Just because Kurt was nine didn’t mean he couldn't  _ listen _ .

Blaine watched Ratchet drown, over and over.

Blaine was happy Kurt was playing video games with him – usually all Kurt wanted to do was fashion shows, which Blaine liked too, but sometimes he wanted to play Ratchet and Clank. Because it was fun and he was good at it.

Watching Kurt be not good at it was  _ not _ fun.

After the millionth time Kurt died, Blaine tried again. “Just let me tell you when to jump.”

“No!” Kurt yelled, his eyebrows getting more and more scrunched. “Captain Quark said I could swim!”

“Don’t listen to him, listen to me!” Blaine whined. “Captain Quark’s a bad guy! I’m your best friend!”

“Captain Quark isn’t a bad guy!” Kurt turned to him, forgetting he was playing. Ratchet died again. “He’s a good guy!”

“Nuh uh!” Blaine shook his head, his curls bouncing. “At the end we find out he’s bad.”

Kurt’s eyes got teary. “Why did you tell me? Now I can’t play anymore!”

“What? Why?”

Tears started falling in earnest. “I can’t do what he says if I know he’s bad!” He wiped at his eyes, sniffing. “You ruined it!”

“No!” Blaine rushed forward and hugged Kurt, shushing him. “I’m sorry, Kurt! Please don’t cry.”

“ ‘M not.” Kurt said, his voice muffled in Blaine’s t-shirt. Blaine patted his back.

“ ‘M sorry” Blaine said again, kissing Kurt’s forehead like his mom sometimes did. “We can play something else.

Kurt sniffed. “Can we play the Harry Potter CD rom?”

Blaine nodded, kissing Kurt’s head again. “Yeah, I’ll ask my mom if we can use the computer. Anything to make you happy.”

Kurt gave Blaine a watery smile, making Blaine’s stomach do a little jump, before Blaine ran to get his mom.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable version](http://saywhatjessie.tumblr.com/post/154608323445/escape-from-blackwater-city)


End file.
